Dragonball Z: Saiyan Rising - Book I: Saiyan Origins!
by NinjaPwnageZebra
Summary: BOOK 1 of 6! No summary for the book itself as of yet, but I have written a general summary of the saga on my profile page. Featuring Eridani (SI) & Katarina (OC). Anticipating T or M rating, most likely M.


A/N: Welcome all to my humble abode! I'm NinjaPwnageZebra, and this is the first book of: Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Rising. For a heads up, all events in the original Dragonball series, and everything up to the Trunks Saga will be canon. All DBZ characters will act as they're described on the show, and all couples are canon, i.e. Vegeta/Bulma, Goku/Chi Chi, Gohan/Videl, and Krillen/#18. GT may or not be added, I will decide that when I get there. For simplicities sake, Vegetasei, the Saiyan home world, will also go by the Gregorian calendar year.

Formatting goes as follows:

Plain – Galactic Basic/GB (English/Japanese; I will occasionally use some Japanese words, due to the fact they sound better than their English counterparts.)  
**Bold** – Saiyago.  
_Italicized_ – Thoughts/Flashback/Telepathy in GB.  
_**Bold Italics**_ –Flashback/Telepathy in Saiyago.

DISCLAMIER: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-BASED FICTION. DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z and DRAGONBALL GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

CLAIMER: My SI, and any eventual OC's, are all owned by me.

* * *

**Prologue: Unnatural Evolution [February 15****th****, 2017, Chikyuu, Prime Reality]**

_'Can this week get any fucking worse than it already has?!'_ That's the first words that come to my mind as I storm out of the office. I'm royally pissed; my belligerent demeanor as I walk towards my car is overly apparent. The people around me scatter, trying to avoid me like the plague, hoping to not set the irate stranger walking among them off.

* * *

_Now, for the two obvious questions people are asking. Who am I, and what has me fuming? Well, let's answer the first one, seeing as how it'll help answer the second one. My name is Richard 'Eridani' Tribal. I think it's a pretty cool name, as do my friends. I'm 22, and raised in the Alaskan frontier. I'm a whopping six-foot-one, 140-some pounds, and I have a surprisingly chiseled frame. Well… surprising to my friends. They remember when I had no muscle mass at all. Which wasn't too long ago, actually, not more than three years ago did I actually start caring about my figure. That and I was getting pretty unhealthy. _

_Anywho, I digress. After living 11 years of Alaskan 'paradise', I moved to central Washington, and that led to the worst 7 years of my life. After that hell on Earth, I moved to the ancestral home of my grandmother's family: central Oregon. Life got much better there. I graduated from high school, and I started college. I went into my preferred major of Computer Sciences, networking to be precise. _

_About half a year in, I began to change, for the better in some ways, but bad in others. I began to care about my figure, so I began to work out. Now, I'm actually pretty athletic, compared to three years ago. My vision got __better__, though I still needed to wear glasses. This was quite surprising, and threw the doctors for a good loop. However…, I also began to change socially as well. I went from overly shy to socially adept in almost a month, but then it took a turn for the worse. I started to become overbearing, and at times, very arrogant. I began to care more for myself than others. My friends we're exclusive to this, but complete strangers? At times I didn't give a rat's ass about them. And other times I would be completely neutral to them. _

_But, I remained a calm and collected person, even if I became arrogant. I was like this for quite some time. I graduated college, top of my class. I immediately went into the workforce, getting my old internship back as a full time network analyst and administrator for a data center. This went on for about a year and a half. However, as of very recently, I've began to lose that calm and collected behavior. In fact, I have developed quite the short fuse. _

_This leads right into the second question: what has me so ticked off? Now, you'd think that being in a place that requires college education would deter idiots. Nope! Now…, I've never had to urge to snap and beat somebody until they're six feet under. But ever since I turned 22, I have been oddly tired, sore (especially in my shoulder and knee, where I have had serious injuries), and extremely short with my fellow 'coworkers'. _

_Now, I have kept this newly found temper in check. Until today. The entire week so far, we have had a few 'incidents' downstairs where I work. Most of these revolve around my coworkers not doing what they should be doing, or messing with shit they don't understand. The most recent incident is what sent me flying over the edge. Simply put, they crashed the servers holding corporate data for the bean-counters upstairs. Due to my seniority, I am the one who is assigned to fix the shit that they break. That was the last straw. _

_I proceeded to go upstairs, and vent on my boss. By vent, I mean fully unload every bit of pent-up tension I have been feeling this past month. To say she was surprised would be the 'Understatement of the Year'. While I have been short as of recently, I've never snapped on someone. Ever. She had noticed this shortness, so she took that into account when she had to reprimand me. She had to, corporate policy. Besides, it's bad work ethics to let someone who just chewed their boss out of the hook. But, instead of firing my on the spot, like most other employers would, she put me on medical leave, at least until I figured out what the hell was wrong with me. I couldn't be mad at her for suspending me, she had to. _

_I was pissed at myself for letting that out on her. If anything, I should have vented on the idiots downstairs. It wasn't her fault that my coworkers are idiots. She did let me know on the way out the door that she will look into transferring them out. I was a little happy for that, but then I had to go back downstairs to pick up my stuff. That meant seeing them again. I kept my mouth shut as I walked in, grabbed my stuff, and left. By the time I did walked out the door, most of the anger that I vented had come back. This is where I find myself now, storming out of that building to my car…_

* * *

I pull open my car door, plop down into the driver's seat, and fume. I was livid, as much at myself as towards my 'coworkers'. _'I should have kept my anger in check… then again, before last month, I didn't HAVE this kind of temper! How should I know how to control something I've never had to deal with?! _

I sigh, trying to calm myself down. _'God, what the hell IS wrong with me? Not only have I developed a temper, I've also developed these damn body aches as well. I miss being a kid, at least life was simple.'_

I finally calm down fully, and I pull out my keys. I start up the engine, in throw it into reverse. _'Now, let's see if we can get home without a driving ticket because of inexplicable road rage.'_

I chuckle, and then back out of the parking lot, and drive home.

I pull into my driveway of the apartment complex, throw the transmission in park, turn the parking brake on, and cut the engine. I sigh, and then hop out of the car. _'At least I made it home without killing anybody, or getting caught speeding.'_

I walk inside, and go upstairs. I reach my door, unlock it, and go inside. It's a one bedroom efficiency apartment, with very little in it. I'm not one for gathering things, unlike when I was a child, when I'd pack everything around. I smirk at the memory, and then go into the kitchen to grab a couple of Advil. _'Aches have definitely gotten worse today, must be the stress.'_

I swallow them, while heading into my room/office. All that's in here is a bed, a desk, and a small dresser. I go to my desk, pull open my laptop, and check my email. Afterwards, I surf the web for a while, trying to find something to do. After a while, I develop a whopping headache, and the aches come back with a vengeance. _'Huh… I just took 3 Advil not two hours ago… why am I aching so badly?'_

I get up, and head to the deck. I look out, and I see the moon just coming over the horizon. _'Wow, it's damn clear out. And it's a full moon. I miss when I could just lie outside and watch it come up, without a care in the world.'_

I sigh deeply, and continue to stare at the moon. After a few minutes, I finally head back inside. I hadn't even noticed that the aches had decreased somewhat, although I felt incredibly tired. _'It's been a long day; I'll just head to bed.'_

I head to my room, make the bed quickly, change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and climb in bed. Not even a minute later, I was passed out completely. But, fate had other plans for me.

* * *

_I'm standing in a black void, looking for signs of… well, anything. "What's going on? This doesn't feel like any dream I've ever had, it's too real." _

_A voice laughs behind me. "Of course it's real. Just because it's in your head doesn't mean it's not real." _

_I flip around to find the source of the new voice, and I find myself face to face with… myself, or rather someone who looks a hell a lot like me. Just more… pardon the comparison, but more Saiyan. Spiky pseudo-black hair, a tad bit more muscular, although the eyes aren't Saiyan. They're bright like a Saiyan's, but a vivid forest green, not onyx. _

"_Before you ask, yes, you see yourself. Or maybe I should say your 'true' self." _

_I raise an eyebrow. "Uh… I think I know what I look like."_

_He smirks. "If you're referring to your appearance now, then no, you don't." _

_I give him a glare that would probably rival Vegeta's. "What do you mean?! Quit beating around the bush, and tell me who you are!" _

_He throws up his hands in defense. "Fine, fine. But I want you to answer one question for me, and then I'll explain everything." _

_I calm down a bit. "Alright, fine." I point at him. "You better not go back on that." _

_He laughs. "Don't worry, I won't. Alright, here's the question: do you remember anything of your life before 19 years ago?"_

_I think about that, and after a while, I keep hitting a blank there. It's like I have no memory at all of that point in my life. Even though I was young, I should have some memory. "No… I can't. But what does that have to do with who you are, and why you're here?" _

_He smiles. "It's exactly the reason why I'm here. As for who I am, I'm you, or rather the suppressed you." _

_I tilt my head to the side in curiosity. "What do you mean suppressed? And what do you mean it's the reason you're here?" _

_All of a sudden, two chairs appear in front of us. He sits down, and then motions me to as well. "Might want to have a seat, this might be a bit shocking, seeing as how most of your true childhood memories have been buried in your subconscious."_

_I sit down, and then motion for him to continue. "All right, let's begin. We are in your mind, in a kind of mental construct. Now, as for why your mind created a literal 'virtual reality' in your head, is why I'm here. I'm the embodiment of your suppressed genetics and memories." _

_I throw a hand up. "Whoa, back up there a second. I got the whole 'mind-construct', and the suppressed memories. But suppressed genetics? Is that even possible?" _

_He smirks, much like I would, which just drives the whole 'he's me' point across. "Yes, you're the walking-talking example of it. None of your essential genetic strands are suppressed, just ones that make you different from humans." _

"_So, you're saying I'm not human?" _

"_Yup. In fact, believe it or not, you're a Saiyan." _

_I burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! Me, a Saiyan, please! Now I know I'm dreaming! HAHA!" He frowns, stands up, and blasts me with a generic ki blast. "Fuck! Damn it, that hurt!" I glare at him while cradling my slightly burnt arm. "What the fuck was that for?!" _

_He sits back down, and crosses his arm in the perfect Vegeta fashion. "To prove a point. Dreams aren't supposed to hurt. In fact, getting hurt in a dream wakes you up. Are you awake?" _

_I drop my glare, and lower my head. "No…" _

"_There you go. Now, sit." _

_I sit back down, and look back up at him, with definite curiosity in my eyes. "All right, now that we have proven I'm not dreaming, how can I be a Saiyan? I didn't think that they'd exist in this reality. Hell, the fact that not a single human on this planet can use Ki is a definite problem." _

_He smiles at my argument. "True, but just because humans can't use Ki doesn't mean it doesn't exist, or that other races don't exist. Hell, humans only have 2% of the galaxy charted, if that. I'm not even sure what's left of Vegetasei is that close to Chikyuu." _

"_Wait, you said 'what's left of Vegetasei'. It's destroyed in this reality as well?" _

"_Yeah, just like in the reality the TV show describes, Frieza destroyed the planet. You were a child, about 3 years old when they sent your pod to Chikyuu. However… unlike the DB reality, Frieza has a way of tracking Saiyan Ki signatures, even at uncharted locations like Chikyuu. So, to protect you, they suppressed your Saiyan genes and memories, causing your power level to plummet to regular human levels. That way, Frieza can't track you. However, just because they're suppressed doesn't mean they aren't there. They have grown with you, and the suppression was only supposed to last you until you made it to adulthood. By adulthood, I mean Saiyan adulthood, which is 22 years old by the Galactic Standard calendar, meaning the Gregorian calendar. How our calendar is the Galactic Standard confuses me, but eh. The suppression began to wear off when you hit human maturity, which is at around 18. I sure you noticed the slight changes." _

_I nod. "Yeah, I did. I began to become more athletically inclined, and my vision did improve. My behavior… not so much." _

_He starts laughing. "Yup, Saiyan behavior would've kicked in. Although it was hardly noticeable at first, I'm assuming it got worse this last month." _

_I laugh too. "Yeah, this last month has been hell. I was beginning to feel like Vegeta towards the end there, snapping at any and everything. So, I'm assuming the suppression's degeneration accelerated with the last month?" _

_He nods. "Yeah, you we're born into the Elite class, with a power level of 5578 at birth, so the attitude will be there, as will the arrogance." _

_I raise an eyebrow curiously. "With a power level that high, shouldn't I have been considered a threat to the royal family, much like Broly?" _

_He nods in understanding. "You got lucky; due to the fact your family had such high positions. Your father, Saric, served as a General second only to Nappa as Head of the Saiyan Army. Your mother, Makita, on the other hand, was a brilliant scientist, but combat-trained as well. She was the Surgeon General of the Saiyan Army, which is similar to the position of the US Surgeon General, but not of public health; she was in charge of all of the medical technology developed on Vegetasei. That's the only reason King Vegeta didn't see you as a threat, your family was extremely loyal, but to a point, and held positions that wouldn't easily be filled if they rebelled against a decision to kill you. She was the one who thought of the idea to suppress your genetics safely, actually. Now, I don't know if your family existed in the DB reality. I'm assuming they did, but Kakarot was the one to survive, not you. Anyway, back to the suppression. Since you're 22, your behavior has changed to something much more Saiyan Elite-like. And you've had major body aches, especially in prior injuries. These are symptoms of the suppression nearing its final stages of weakening. You looked at the full moon tonight, correct?" _

_I nod. "Yeah, and now that I think about it, my body aches did go away mostly, but I became beat-ass tired. I assume the Blutz waves generated by the moon began the final step, it being… this?" _

"_Yeah. Word of advice, the moon on this planet will NOT trigger the Oozaru transformation. It's too far out; the Blutz waves are diluted from distance and pollutants in the atmosphere. It will, however, cause some changes. You'll become stronger, and more vicious, in line with what would happen if you went Oozaru. And your more Saiyan traits, such as your canines and tail, will lengthen a little." _

_I smirk at that. "So, basically I'll be raging, just not a raging ape. That doesn't make me feel much better about it." _

_He laughs loudly. "HAHA! Good one, at least you're maintaining you're sense of humor. I'm actually surprised you're taking this so well." _

"_Well, let's continue. What happens next?" _

"_Well, half of it is already underway, the physical changes are already occurring as we speak. You'll look just like me in the morning, tail and all, though you're probably going to be sore from the changes for a day or two. You're power level will jump pretty high too, probably around 20000. You do exercise, so you're pretty strong for a human of this reality. Unlocking the strengthened Saiyan genes will just multiply it. You're no Super Saiyan, but at least you could defeat Dodoria or Zarbon if they appeared. Now, as for the mental part of it, that's easily dealt with. Just fuse with me. You'll regain all of your memories, and access to your Ki." _

_I blink. "We're already using Fusion, hmm?" _

_He chuckles when he sees the look on my face. "Hey, it's not that bad. Don't worry, it's not the Fusion Dance, it's the equivalent of Namekian Fusion. And don't worry; you won't hear any voices in your head. I'm not Nail, ya know."_

_I bust up laughing for the second time while in this dream state. "Oh God, don't remind me of that. I still can't believe they cancelled it so long ago, I loved going to YouTube to watch that." _

_He smiles, then hops out of his chair. "Well, shall we begin?" "Wait, I have one last question. You have my memories; do you know how I came to be with my human parents?" _

_He sits back down, and looks at the ground. "Yeah, someone found your pod in the forests in Alaska. They took you in for about a month, and then put you up for adoption. Your parent's wanted a child, so they adopted you. It's all still a little blurry, due to the fact that you were young." _

_I nod, hop out of the chair, and watch it disappear. "Thanks for answering that. Yeah, let's do this." I walk over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Anything else I need to do on my end, and I swear, if you say 'Lower.', I will kill you." _

_He stands, chuckles, and then shakes his head. "Nope. Enjoy your memories." _

_I watch as my double's crimson red aura, not unlike the aura given by the Kaioken, flares into life around both him and me. Then, I feel his power flowing into me, and my latent power igniting. Then, it hits me. Every Saiyan memory of when I was a child on Vegetasei flow into my mind. One memory, which looks to be the last one I have before going into cryo-sleep for the journey here sticks out. I see my parents; my father, who looks like Gohan, just bigger and without the bang in front, and my mother, who looks a hell of a lot like Fasha, both of which decked out in black and gold Elite armor. 'I guess I got my hair from father, and my litheness from mother.' I hear them speaking in Saiyago, which I can now understand._

* * *

'_**Makita, are you sure that we should do this? I understand the need to suppress his power so Frieza doesn't find him. But why his memories?' **_

_Mother sighs, and then answers back.__** 'It's all part of the deal, Saric. The suppressing of his genes will affect his memories as well. Suppressing them will keep them from getting damaged.' **_

_Father sighs, and then nods.__** 'All right. I just hope he doesn't hate us when he finally comes to.' **_

'_**I know, honey, I know. I don't think he will; he has his mother's brains, you know.' **_

_Father smiles,__** 'That, plus his father's tactical brilliance, and our combined strengths. That should be enough.' **_

_She nods,__** 'Yes, it should. Well, let's do this. Any longer and it might be too late.' **_

_I see my mother insert an IV, and then inject some kind of fluid into my system. I begin to fall asleep, but before I black out, I see my parent's smiling at me, one last time, and I hear them say __**'Goodbye, Eridani'.**_

* * *

_The end of the memory hits me, and I hit the ground, and everything begins to fade to black. As I fall asleep, only one thing comes to mind. 'Thank you Mother and Father, for giving your lives to help save me, and I will never hate you for what you had to do. It saved me, and kept the Saiyan race alive through me. I love you both, and I will never forget you.' I smile, and pass out._


End file.
